the_ministry_of_neutral_systemsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:-Price-/Breaking Down CWAC Pages - Ep. 2
Note: The People's Parliament does not condone nor support this blog. This blog is completely unrelated to Parliamentarian business and only reflects the views of its author. Glory to the Parliament. TODAY WE'LL BE RANTING ABOUT ONE OF MANY CWAC PAGES, AND REVIEWING IT. TODAY WE'LL DISCUSS THE PAGE DEDICATED TO AMASA AOKAIGA, WHO I HAVE NEVER MET IN MY LIFE. LET US BEGIN. I WILL BE PUTTING WHAT IS SAID ON THE PAGE IN ITALICS TO COPY DYLAN. SO, ENJOY. Note: Amasa has restarted his page. Before I begin to rant about that new version, I will finish my readthrough of this revision of the page. '“You wish to understand me? Then fight to your death!”'' -Amasa Aokaiaga, usually to those he is about to duel '' '''JASON:' So to understand this guy who is implied to have killed many people over the course of these duels, he must kill you. Holy shit. This man is dead inside. Also, he's used that more than once, even though that is nowhere near a catch phrase or anything badass enough to initiate a battle to the death with. (also I accidentally put jason and now it's staying) ORIGINAL STORY ''Message'' Please do not edit this wiki. You know nothing what-so-ever about this history and/or ideas for Amasa Aokaiaga. If you have an idea, respectively put it in the comments and I might incorporate it into the story if it works and is good. If you do edit, just fix grammatical and spelling mistakes if you see them. DO NOT edit the story line. It would be stupid to, severely idiotic indeed. So, enjoy, and don’t mess with this thing. '' '''JASON:' "This wiki" >the wiki i have edited for nearly three years >oh my god i am fucking evil other than that this is pretty not shitty because I literally no nothing what-so-ever about this guy's history. So good call, Amasa. Perplexposition Edit “I feel… a great disturbance in the force.” '' ''-Jedi Master Yenn Kell '' ''Amasa was born on Shola with his twin sister. After his parents died from doubting its atmosphere, Amasa was somehow able to protect himself and his sister from the horrible ashy air of Shola, and as such protected his sister for many years, being able to not need any material food or water as the force covered them for their short lives on the planet. When a rescue shuttle came after many years, Amasa was excited, and in his excitement he accidently let his sister burn to ash on the surface of Shola. From that point on, Amasa remained dark and quiet. '' '''JASON:' I have no idea what Shola is, but unless the atomosphere is alive, which is pretty rare for atomospheres, you can't die from doubting it. Also, there's no way two babies managed to be stong enough in the force to #Filter the air in which they breathe, likely unconsciously #Not need food or water. These people lived for many years without the stuff, which is bullshit, because Starkiller's record for the act was like TWO WEEKS. And this was A RANDOM, GENETICALLY MODIFIED, INCOMPLETE CLONE OF HIM. And then, to make it worse, his sister (who was never named) gets immediately killed off by the surface, which has just now realized all the plot holes I just mentioned. Also this implies Amasa is that strong. As a kid. Which is bullshit, because at his current proportional power level he could've defeated Palpatine. And basically anyone else. Later on, he was stationed at Kamino where he made three friends- Aakka Aokaiaga, Aakka Arri, and Black Massa. He became very good friends with each, especially Aokaiaga. JASON: Stationed? On KAMINO? Where clones are literally created? STATIONED? Holy shit, this is the exposition part of the story and half of this needs context. She considered him a true friend and brother, and considering Amasa last name for himself as he never got to know it, she named him Amasa Aokaiaga. '' '''JASON:' What the fuck went ON on this planet? Also, Black Massa is just "Black Mesa" made more homosexual. Later on though in a CIS assault, she was killed by aerial droids. Although that would scar him the time being, he still had Arri and Massa, although Arri had to go to the Jedi Temple because she was found to be force sensitive, and after that, Amasa left Kamino on account of his new found connection to the dark side. '' '''JASON:' I have absolutely no idea what the timespan of this story if but if Amasa goes from a baby to a Sith Lord in the span of the Clone Wars I will do the ALS challenge. Also AMASA IS THE MOST FORCE SENSITIVE CHILD IN THE WHOLE OF STAR WARS EXISTENCE AND HE WAS NEGLECTED IN PLACE OF A RANDOM LIKELY USELESS KID WHO WOULD'VE DIED BEFORE MAKING A SIGNIFICANT CONTRIBUTION TO THE WAR. FUCKING JEDI. THIS IS WHY I PLAY EMPIRE CHARACTERS ON SWTOR. Little of Amasa’s history from that point on is known, as he destroyed the holocrons recording him. All that is known is that the jedi temples and all force users feel a great disturbance in the force… and it only gets stronger and darker every day… JASON: WHY WERE HOLOCRONS RECORDING HIM. DAMN, NEARLY NO ONE USES THOSE AT THIS POINT. BTW, THE THING ALL FORCE USERS FELT WAS FUCKING PALPATINE. OR KRYAT. OR THE SITH TRIBE. OR ABELOTH. NOT THIS IDIOT. LITERALLY VOLDEMORT “The wrath of my judgment shall bring the strong to their knees. My power will shade the suns in an eternal eclipse… my power… is everlasting and unholy. Now bow before me, worms.” '' ''-The Masist inspiring fear into a planet’s leaders '' ''The Dark Lord, who had changed his name to “Masist” as a cover name, went to the outer realms of the galaxy, finding three select planets that peaked his interests- Ayaka, Anathatha, and Anamx (He personally chose all of them because his favorite letter is A, for who the heck knows why). He chose Ayaka for its force users, Anathatha for the extreme darkness emanating from it, and Anamx for its dark holocrons. He conquered these planets, along with countless others. Of his three favored planets, he trained a deadly assassin from each, these beings were- '' '''JASON:' WELL HOW ABOUT THAT. OUR TOPIC'S NAME BEGINS WITH AN A, AND ENDS WITH AN A. HE HAS SEVEN FUCKING A'S IN HIS NAME. AND I'M PRETTY SURE THIS Synk Knko- An Anathata from Anathatha. Although the body of an Anathata is weak, their ability with the force is strong. She was the strongest user of force within the Hand’s Triumvirate. '' '''JASON:' What the hell is the Hand's Triumvirate? Sounds like that orginazation Palpatine had with Mara Jade and Jerec and shit. Which this person would probably never make it into. Heryn Ulen- An Ayakan from Ayaka. The body of and force is equivalent to a human’s, and as such he has no weaknesses. He was equal in force and body while in the service of the Hand’s Triumvirate. JASON: >IMPLYING HUMANS HAVE NO WEAKNESSES. WHICH WE DO. Jehnn Krasis- A human from Anamx. We’re human, so we know what we are. He had more power in his body than in the force, and was considered the strongest within the Hand’s Triumvirate. JASON: Hold on. You're telling me the Triumvirate is made up of these three random people. I think we were supposed to be introduce to the Triumvate in a later chapter as well, because the name has literally no context. voldemort the Dark Lord also has freaking weird choices. Dark Lord Masist considered his strongest regiment (at the time) the Hand’s Triumvirate. JASON: SHIT REALLY He issued them many times to dispatch of any ‘rebellion’. Unlike Palpatine’s Empire later to come, he could crush the forces that fought him-'' '''JASON:' PALPATINE DID PRETTY GOOD IN THE GREATLY EXPANDED TIMESPAN HE HAD. ALSO, THIS GUY CRUSHED THE TWO LARGEST FACTIONS IN THE GALAXY, WITHOUT EITHER SIDE EVER KNOWING. "DARK LORD" MY ASS, PALPATINE IS WHERE IT'S AT. Even so, the Dark Lord broke their ranks within days; either dispatching the infinite armies of Death Watch, JASON: The Death Watch were nowhere near infinite. And since all sith except Jaesa Willsaam are backstabbing SOBs I'm pretty sure they would learn not to deal with Sith and use this judgement with Darth Maul in the future. BTW, +1 for using Death Watch and not going mandofag on it. the Hand’s Triumvirate JASON: OH GOOD I DIDN'T THINK THEY WERE RELEVANT FOR A SECOND THERE '' or for anything worthwhile, he himself would show his unholy magnificence and annihilate the forces that dare stood and cowered before him. Within just a few years, he had conquered and recorded an entire External Ring.'' JASON: DAMN RIGHT THIS GUY IS UNHOLY. IF HE CAN DEFEAT THE REBELLION ON STEROIDS USING NOTHING BUT MANDALORIANS, THREE SITHS, AND HIS LOOKS, THERE IS NO GOD. And what the fuck is an External Ring? The Worst Parenting That Has Ever OccuredEdit One day, Masist felt as though he should have someone challenging or someone with a real mind to challenge his authority and power. JASON: i swear to fucking god if he brings holly talon into this To account for this, he made decided to make two children. JASON: he brought holly talon into this With his personal cloning generator on his flag ship, he put in the DNA necessary for making this child. JASON: stunned-ness intensifies* JASON: He used a fucking cloning machine. WHY NOT JUST STEAL AN INCREDIBLY HOT JEDI (which he easily could at this point) AND THEN HAVE A CHILD WITH HER. THAT WAY, THE BABIES HAVE INCREASED FORCE POTENTIAL AND WON'T END UP BEING SHITTY RESULTS OF TRYING TO CLONE FORCE USERS. COMPREHENSION DAWNS UPON JASON * JASON: HE FUCKING SUCCESFULLY CLONED A FORCE USER TWICE IN A ROW. THERE IS NO NEED FOR GOVERNMENTS IN THIS NEW GALAXY. ALL SHALL BOW DOWN TO WHOEVER THE FUCK THIS OVERPOWERED SIDE CHARACTER IS. SERIOUSLY WHERE IS AMASA. Within minutes, a baby human boy appeared. Amasa could since the power raging through this one. '' '''JASON:' WELL FUCK. AMASA IS LITERALLY VOLDEMORT. He went down to the escape pods area, place a tag on him that said “Athalaka”, and put the infant in one with a life support system attached to him, JASON: Who the hell is coming up with these names? It's like a contest to see how many different ways you can surrond the letter with other letters. and let him thrust down to the outer world desert planet below- Planet Zeskolo in the native tongue, this translating directly into Desolation. '' '''JASON:' "and let him thrust" this baby literally did pelvic thrusts to the surface of a planet from space. This is the manliest baby in existence. The next year, as Amasa had planned, he went into his cloning chamber, ready to make the next artificial life form. JASON: apparently this sith lord with an apparent massive empire has years of the clone wars (which lasted like four years) to waste. He put in the DNA of an Anathata female. As with the first one, within minutes a baby Anathata girl was born. JASON: that is the least logical way of producing a baby with someone I have ever seen. NO, DON'T GO AHEAD AND INITIATE OPERATION: BIRDS AND BEES, WAIT A YEAR (WHICH IS LONGER THAN A 9 MONTH PREGNANCY) AND THEN MAKE THEM YOURSELF. Amasa could tell this one was more attuned to the light side, and so stroked her white hair, and just with that touch of villainy it darkened into a light gray color. '' '''JASON:' Should've saved the diabolical rape stroke for her mother. He placed a tag on her that read “Anago”, put her in an escape pod, and launched her down to a somewhat-war-torn city under his empire’s control, Felis-Inge. Within the next few years, he could feel her hate for him boiling from the planet’s surface. JASON: He can probably feel mine. Sixteen years after '' '''JASON:' ACCORDING TO HIS INFOBOX WHICH I JUST READ AMASA WAS BORN IN 55 BBY. IN THIS STORY, KAMINO IS ACTUALLY JUSTIFIED SINCE DOOKU PROBABLY HADN'T TAKEN IT OFF THE ARCHIVES YET- NO ONE SIMPLY GAVE A SHIT ABOUT THE PLANET. IF HE WAS 10 DURING KAMINO, THE TIME IS NOW 45 BBY. HOWEVER, IF HE WAS 18 WHEN THIS STORY HAPPENED WHICH WOULD BE 37 BBY, MINUS ANOTHER 16 NOW, THIS STORY WOULD TAKE PLACE IN 21 BBY, ONE YEAR INTO THE CLONE WARS. GOD DAMN IT THIS HAS ACTUALLY LOGICALLY WORKED OUT MAYBE. Masist released Athalaka JASON: Holy shit decide on one name is it Amasa or Masist ; a young man walked into his throne room, and kneeled before him. '' '' “I, oh mighty overlord, am your son.” '' '' “Oh, I know. I created you after all.” '' ''“I wish, like you, to follow the dark side and bask in the power and destruction I can create.” '' ''“Yes… you will join me…” '' ''Amasa, now pleased with his artificial life form child, accepted him, and had him train. Soon, he was an elite assassin, ready for the kill, clad in black and silver armor. '' '''JASON:' This story is more about the side characters than Amasa. Not that side characters are bad, but I mean the page was named after one person. A month later, an Anathata cut through the doors of his throne room. Amasa quickly realized this was her daughter, who hated her so. JASON: >her >her >HER AMASA IS A FEMALE Now, with her in the same room, he JASON: or fucking not could feel the torment she felt, the fact that she had lost her adoptive family to the monstrous Death Watch. JASON: >shot down to planet's surface in escape pod with only life support >family killed by legendary gang >this woman is superman + batman but in star wars She held her red, double lightsaber high, yelling at him. '' '''JASON:' There is no position I can fathom where you can hold a double lightsaber high, and not be insanely vulnerable to any attack not taking place over your head. This woman could Flynn (two combatants deliberately trying to hit each others' weapons) with stormtroopers. “Monstrous tyrant! I have come here to end you once and for all!” '' '' “Could you really kill me?” At this, he lifted her in the air, choking her. '' '' “Ghak-kah- Yes- ghah- I could.” '' '' “Could you really kill your father?” '' '' “You are not my father, beast.” '' '''JASON:' yes he is you fucking idiot where did you think you got your immense power from did you never once stop and realize "oh my god i look like and have the same power as the overlord of wherever the fuck i am at this point in time" '' “And yet I held you in my hands when you came out of that tube. I stroked your hair just so that it would turn gray.'' JASON: Amasa is a dick to white things. Like sperm. Since he refused to produce any. This is what fucking happens. I’m even the reason your crystal is red. The hate you feel spawns from me… from the darkness.” '' '''JASON:' well i would fucking hope so hate isnt really a light side emotion “I am not your daughter!” '' '' '''JASON: this is worse than fucking luke skywalker “Your voice falters ever so JASON: how would we know this . You are weak now… but join me. I will make you strong.” '' '''JASON:' She's pretty damn strong to escape a planet apparently filled with the very pawns you have used hundreds of times to conquer planets (justified in part because death watch really isn't that good and outer rim planets are basically colonies that wouldn't take long to conquer anyway) “I will take weakness and frailty over the unholiest of filth.” '' '''JASON:' even she knows he's unholy “Hehe… Anago… I am your father.” JASON: NAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW The visor of Masist glowed red, and the visions poured into her like a flood. JASON: What visions? He saw her once. Literally. Once. He has one instance to show her. He can't even tramuatize her with porn of her mother because he didn't go that route. She fell to her knees in the madness in which this was. '' '''JASON:' THIS IS a really shitty and dated reference and anyone who says that is an asshole “No… this can’t be…” '' '' “You have failed me for now. You may redeem yourself. Athalaka… duel your sister. I wish to see what you can accomplish.” '' ''“Yes milord.” '' '''JASON:' You're telling me this guy was in here the whole time and didn't to jack shit to stop her. What an asshole of a kid. Probably betrays the dad later on for killing his sister. At that moment, the Dark Lord’s son jumped into action, and dueled his sister. With their exotic fighting styles and lightsabers, Masist was amuzed at their brawl. JASON: But can it beat Anakin vs Obi-Wan? They dueled for hours, all of which was in perfect harmony, as one blocked the other as one stroke, and one used the same force as the other. Lightning and winds blasted the air inside the enclosed throne room. The sound of lightsabers striking alarmed the Death Watch and the Hand’s Triumvirate. When they came, they were ordered not to interfere. JASON: lying motherfucker no one is that good As the battle went on as lightsaber sparked against one another, the seemingly emotionless clones stared in amazement, and even the Triumvirate felt low and shameful to the awesome power of their swordsmanship. JASON: actually I'm pretty sure the daughter is incredibly pissed which is one of the core dark side emotions. And yeah Triumvirate, you are low and shameful. Introduced as master world conquerers in one chapter, insanely overpowered by two kids the very next. Many turns, flips, acrobatics, force powers, and perfect harmony composed the duel. Only when the fifth hour struck, did they finally end the fight by stabbing each other through the gut. JASON: Pretty sure they'd have settled on a "we both mortally wound each other" ending before the five hour mark. Scared motherfuckers didn't want to get hurt. The next day, each woke up in the same room, strapped to a metal board. JASON: this is how bad porn begins They looked at themselves, noticed the new suit they were in. JASON: this is how terrible porn begins With this new suit, they had grown half a foot, and now had around 150 mi of black and gray cortosis weaved armor. Their bodies, arms and legs where enveloped in massive bulky suits of armor. Both of them were unique, accounting for the differences in human and anathata body shapes. Now, the two of them where massive machines, nearly industrible, and had the power of the force. JASON: this is how negative god-tier porn climaxes No mere mortal would dare hope in defeating or coping with them. As the helmets covered their faces, they both willingly submitted to their father JASON: actually no heres what should've fucking happened now '''''THE PERSON WITH THE "A" NAME THAT IS FEMALE PUSHED WITH HER UNSTOPPABLE FORCE MIGHT, AND THE STRAPS THAT BOUND HER SHATTERED INSTANTLY. HER BROTHER DID THE SAME. TOGETHER, WORDLESSLY, THEY STARED AT EACH OTHER AND DETERMINED THEIR NEXT COURSE OF ACTION. SEVERAL DAYS LATER, DESPITE BEING ON THE SAME SPACESHIP, AMASA'S ATTENTION WAS DRAWN TO THE KNOCKING OUTSIDE HIS DOOR. "CHEEKY MOTHERFUCKERS KNOCKING AT THIS HOUR WHAT IS IT" "GIRL SCOUT COOKIES" CURIOUS, THE DARK LORD OPENED THE DOOR. "SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKER." "OH, WAIT, YOU NEVER FUCKED ANYONE EVER." LIKELY NOT FOR THE FIRST TIME, AMASA WAS IMPALED BY TWO LONG RED OBJECTS SIMULTANEOUSLY. AND THEN THOSE TWO TWINS TOOK OVER THE FUCKING GALAXY. THE END. But no. See, this is why we can't have nice things. Desolation of Resokyn “I will take one last test of strength. Take us to Resokyn. The city shall feel the wrath of Annihilation.” ''-Amasa, ready to destroy the planet manually '' JASON: ...Why? Granted, all you've done basically is punch rocks in the outer rim (it's not really that big of a feat in hindsight this guy has actually acomplished very little) but do you really need to just fuck around with planets now? I mean, you just did that for a good thirty years. Amasa thought to conquer and annihilate known space. Before he did such though, he wished to test his strength one last time, and destroy the planet of Resokyn- An outer world planet populated by many species and covered a metropolis, similar to Coruscant. '' '''JASON:' yep because in the outer rim you can find stuff like this As the ship approached, the planet became shaded in the eclipse of the massive cruiser. It was easily twenty miles long, and as it was positioned, it effectively blocked out the sun. Masist gave the orders to bombard the planet, and from the black and red ship fired blazing red lasers that devastated the planet’s surface. '' '''JASON:' Bullshit. The biggest starship ever created in Legends was the Eclipse Star Destroyer, which was just over HALF this. This guy has nowhere near the resources needed to make something as insanely pointlessly huge as this. Basically the rest of this paragraph is invalidated. But I must press on. After the planet had done one full rotation, the orbital bombardment stopped, and the true attack began. JASON: Judging from the bullshit that has already happened in this story, I don't think you would have a planet left to truly attack in one rotation. Hell, this is an outer rim world. It shouldn't have lasted 1/3 of a rotation. You already fucking won and killed all traces of civilization on this planet. As hundreds of transport ships dropped down onto the ground, destroying any working anti-air craft turrets, they all landed on the ground. JASON: >implying there would be any anti-aircraft turrets left >implying there would be any anti-aircraft turrets Masist knew five leaders where on the planet, one of which was the main leader. JASON: *Where. Also, you brutually killed all five of them one rotation ago genius. He sent the Death Watch after one JASON: +1 for not overestimating the death watch's power the Black Acolytes (All the force sensitive regular-people who joined) to another JASON: -800 for randomly shoving this in there and implying people actually joined this faggot sith lord the Hand’s Triumvirate after one JASON: Who?......... Oh, right. Those three people, with powers and stuff. Yeah, I remember them. Totes. the Eyes of Horror (his son and daughter) after another, JASON: THE ONLY EYES EXPERIENCING HORROR RIGHT NOW ARE MINE AFTER READING THAT SHITTY NAME and he himself went after the main leader, Shalon Ko. '' '''JASON:' wait when the fuck did the leaders start having names Amasa walked through the massacred city, slowly walking like a true villain through the fallen and scorched buildings, the masses of corpses, and the small puddles of blood that dripped from the impaled. JASON: >implying Amasa is good enough to do the villan walk >implying theres corpses that werent incinerated >implying they're bleeding >implying someone stabbed them >implying amasa will ever give a shit As he walked closer to what seemed like the capitol. JASON: well at least he managed to damage one thing to the point of not being recognizable The few petty forces left alive who dared attack him where only forced away back to their cowering allies. JASON: why didnt he just kill them The leader of the planet ran out of the building, went to his knees, and begged for mercy from the dark lord. Masist grabbed his neck, lifting him into the air with his one hand. '' '''JASON:' Ladies and gentlemen, two of the most cliche things of all time. “A true leader does not beg for mercy.” He gripped his neck tighter. “You are weak.” He let him fall to the ground. Seemingly, the leader did not get the message. '' '''JASON:' I can't tell which of these two people are more retarded. “Your darkness, please, spare me! Take them instead! They failed to fight you! Not me!” '' '''JASON:' FIRSTLY, DO NOT EVER CALL ANYONE "YOUR DARKNESS". YOU DESERVE THE DEATH THAT YOU PROBABLY HAVE COMING YOUR WAY. SECONDLY, YOU FAILED TO FIGHT HIM EVEN MORE THAN THEY DID. AT LEAST THEY TOOK ARMS, FUCKING PUSSY. Again, Masist grabbed him, lifted him to his feet, and stabbed through him with his double lightsaber. “It is a poor shepherd who blames his flock. I should’ve killed you so long ago.” JASON: YEAH, LIKE, ONE ROTATION AT LEAST. He ripped the lightsaber out of him, and let the corpse fall to the ground. JASON: I GUESS YOU COULD SAY HIS BEGGING..... DIDN'T FLY. As Masist was about to leave an Anathata female armed only with a pole attempted to attack Masist from jumping from a high building. JASON: thats the second time this has happened in two chapters Masist quickly caught and stuck her in the air, although he was impressed. JASON: unlike me He released her, and said to her- '' ''“You have a moral. Unlike your corpse of a leader I just murdered, you have the power to be something more. JASON: ITS FUNNY BECAUSE SHES MORE OF A MINOR CHARACTER THAN THE LEADER SO FAR Here.” In a few moments, he wrote a check saying that he would cover all the cost of reparations, burials, defense and military, '' '''JASON:' WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK? YOU ARE A FUCKING DARK LORD OF THE SITH, OR AT LEAST YOU FUCKING WERE “Use my funding to rebuild this place. As you have shown me, Resokyn has no power over an attacking force. Maybe add a few more defense turrets, or better yet a mechanical space station ring with auto turrets… yes… I’ll be funding for that. JASON: YOU DONT EVEN HAVE THE FUCKING MONEY FOR THAT SHIT DUDE IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE A MASSIVE FAGGOT AT LEAST STAY WITHIN THE GAY AGENDA'S BUDGET. Now, what is your name?” '' '' “Inseko Nevo.” He grabbed her wrist, and raised her arm into the air. '' '''JASON:' that is the closest this "man" has ever come to dating “People of Resokyn! This is your new leader! Attack her and face my personal fury! And defend her better than your last leader.” JASON: WELL CONSIDERING YOU CHANNELED THE POWER OF GARY SUE ELEVENTEENFOLD I DON'T THINK THEY COULD REALLY HAVE DONE BETTER. ALSO THIS IMPLIES HES GONNA COME FOR HER AND KILL HER AT SOME POINT IN THE FUTURE. ASSHOLE. At that, he kicked, Shalon’s corpse, and walked away from the rubble filled court yard while the rest of the guardsmen and Inseko were shocked. JASON: YEAH, ME TOO. I'M LITERALLY READING THIS STORY FOR THE FIRST TIME, WE'RE ABOUT 1/4 THROUGH IT, AND IT'S ONE OF THE WORST IN CWAC HISTORY. HOW HAS NO ONE FOUND THIS BEFORE. As he walked out of the court yard, his tattered black cape and robe fluttering in the winds of his transport landing, he walked into the vehicle, and left Resokyn to either rebuild or die. '' '''JASON:' WHAT "VEHICLE" YOU CANT JUST BE LIKE "HURR DURR DID YOU HEAR ABOUT THAT ONE SHIP" THERE ARE MILLIONS OF SHIPS. He would now wreak havoc upon known space. Pray to your gods you die in his wrath peacefully. '' '''JASON:' THAT MAKES LITERALLY NO SENSE The "Black Plague" Conquest As the Annihilation entered known space, he saw a Venator class cruiser battling against a CIS command ship. The massive size of the Annihilation shadowed both of the two cruisers. He connected with both of their comlinks. JASON: HOLY SHIT I WAS RIGHT ABOUT THE DATE '' “Grand Republic, Separatists, I announce to you the Masist Empire. If you do not flee, I will destroy you both.” '' '' “Ha!” The clones laughed at him, and even some droid laughter could be heard. '' JASON: YEAH WELL, THATS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCK WITH.... HOLD ON, HOW DID HE GET BOTH OF THEIR COMLINKS? THEY WOULD BE JAMMING THE OTHER IF THEY WERE SMART, AND THERES NO WAY THEY WOULD EVER BE COMMUNICATING TO EACH OTHER OVER THE SAME FREQUENCY. AMASA/MASIST/VOLDEMORT/GARY IS LITERALLY A WIZARD. “Very well.” He turned off the comlink. “Commander MA-Alpha, deploy the Void Death Watch.” '' '' Within a minute, fifty jetpack equipped space Death Watch troopers flew out of a hangar on the Masist. Twenty five went to each cruiser. '' '''JASON:' dont do this amasa at least one of us knows the death watch isnt that strong The clanking of metal bodies hit the ship’s top. Each sawed through, and fell to the floor. Shielded Droidekas deployed and fired at the army. They continued walking forward, taking shots like nothing, and ended up punching through their shields. They walked on, taking the elevator (like any normal murderer guild member), and assaulted the next floor. JASON: if there is ever a cwa emulator i am going to find this guy and personally kill him The poor, stupid droids didn’t know what hit them went the Death Watch blasted through their ranks within seconds. Battle droids fell at their feet within a matter of seconds as their purge went on. The super battle droids that dared fight them either had their rockets reflected back at them, or were headshot with the many weapons of the army. What few magnaguards that attempted to fight them had their staffs taken by force, were decapitated, and then stabbed through their chests. JASON: I CAN /ACCEPT/ THIS ALL THE WAY UP TILL THE MAGNAGUARDS. THAT IS INSANE BULLSHIT. OBI WAN AND ANAKING FUCKING SKYWALKER HAD A HARDER TIME FIGHTING THESE ROBOTS THAN THE DEATH WATCH ALLEGEDLY DID IN THIS STORY. I SHOULDN'T HAVE PICKED THIS STORY. I SHOULD'VE HIT RANDOM PAGE AGAIN. ONLY THE DEAD MAY ESCAPE FROM THIS HELL. (This is section 6. We're a little less than halfway done) The commanders surrendered, only to be shot down. The MA-Beta had led this assault, communicated the CIS, and warned them of their victory. His deep, gruff voice rattled the CIS commander. '' '''JASON:' whats the point of having all these fucking side characters if you're just going to use them once to do useless bullshit and then make constant references to things they allegedly do '' “Lord Masist claims this in the name of his glorious empire. Bow before him, or perish like your petty machines.” As he said that, he held the head of a magnaguard in his hand. '' '' “Who… what are you?!” '' JASON: thats what im wondering '' “I? I am no one. Lord Masist is your opponent, I am a tool. He is the shadow that will cover this galaxy. Bow before the Masist Empire.” At that, he put the Masist Emblem on told of communicator, and took hold of the ship. '' JASON: even he knows he is of no relevance to the plot The clones, although more sophisticated, where no match for them. The power, guile, and weapons of the Death Watch ate through the clones. The Death Watch marched through the corpses and dying bodies to get to new areas. Headshot after headshot, dozens of clones fell down every minute. They went into the interior platforms and piping area. A jedi stood before them. She ignited her lightsabers. '' '''JASON:' i swear to god 25 death watch could NOT EVER take on this woman and her army whoever the fuck she is '' “The Grand Republic and the Jedi Order shall not fall to you!” '' JASON: either she or the author is thinking a little too big The entire army glared at her with their red eyes. Each pulled out a single lightsaber, igniting it, and brightened the entire room red. Their commander looked at her. '' '''JASON:' OH MY FUCKING GOD NO PLEASE ANYTHING BUT FUCKING SITH MANDOFAG DEATH WATCH BULLSHIT DUDE I READ HALFWAY THROUGH YOUR PAGE FOR THIS AND THIS IS WHAT I FUCKING GET IN RETURN FUCK YOU AMASA I DONT EVEN LIKE YOU WE BARELY TALK ON CHAT “Your army will not fall to me. Your army will writhe and perish under the hand of the Masist… but you will fall today.” Electricity glared in all the hands of the army. They all forced the current into the jedi’s body, making her scream and steam. After a short time, they surrounded her and stopped their torture. The jedi attempted stabbing the commander, and the blade stopped dead on his chest. '' '''JASON:' NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO WHY “A cortosis weave?!” '' '' “Indeed, jedi. And now, burn in the dark side.” He pulled out a pistol, and executed the jedi. “Jedi Padawan Karan Zilos is dead. Continue to the bridge.” JASON: WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING NAME THIS CHARACTER SHE DIED BEFORE YOU EVEN DID IT AND WHY WOULD THE MANDOFAG KNOW HER NAME FUCKING OMNIPOTENT PIECE OF SHIT THIS IS THE EVENT HORIZON THERE IS NO GOING BACK FROM HOW BAD THIS PAGE HAS BECOME AND IT WILL ONLY GET WORSE FROM HERE A small squad went into the elevator, and assaulted the bridge. They shot down the drivers and killed the captain of the ship, and turned on the hologram projector. A jedi appeared on the other side. '' '''JASON:' SO BASICALLY THAT PART OF THE SWTOR BLACK TALON WHERE NOT-BASTILA TALKS TO YOU '' “What? Where is Karan?” '' '' “Your padawan is dead, Yenn Kell.” '' '' “No, that cannot be.” '' '' “She was murdered by the Death Watch.” '' '' “The Mandalorians… thank you for the information sir-” '' '' “No Mandalorian has done anything to you. The true Death Watch is under Lord Masist.” '' '' “Wait… you killed her?” '' “Yes. She was executed by me.” '' ''“No… but… Masist… the name seems so familiar…” '' '' “Lord Masist claims this galaxy. Forfeit your will and survive, defy his will and you will feel the hand of the Masist.” He placed the Masist Emblem in his place, and left the hologram. '' '''JASON:' WHY IS THIS GUY NAMED EITHER. CLEARLY, LIKE EVERY OTHER "ANTAGONIST" IN THE STORY, HE'S GONNA JUST GET RANDOMLY UBERPWNED IN SHITTY WAYS BY AMASA LATER ON IN THE STORY ANYHOW. IT IS AT THIS POINT I WOULD LIKE TO POINT THIS SHIT OUT: THE MAIN CHARACTER OF THE STORY TRAGICALLY KILLED HIS SISTER WHEN HE WAS A CHILD. AFTER LIKELY YEARS OF SUFFERING AND REMORSE HE DECIDES TO INSANELY DEFILE THE ONLY MEMORY SHE HAS LEFT BY PROCEEDING TO KILL PROBABLY LITERAL BILLIONS SOMEHOW. THIS STORY IS HOW ONE MAN BECAME AN INVERSE FAMILY MAN- A DICK TO HIS SIBLINGS, BY KILLING THEM, A DICK TO HIS WIFE, BY NOT HAVING ONE, AND A DICK TO HIS CHILDREN, BY MAKING THEM SHITTY SIDE CHARACTERS WHO DO NOTHING AT ALL. LET US CONTINUE. '' The first act of the ‘Black Plague’ was committed. Only fifty troopers attacked, fifty troopers returned. Only fifty was needed for the takeover of two large cruisers. And yet tens of thousands exist. Fear the Masist, and forfeit your will. Defy his will, and be victim to the black plague. '' JASON: HOLD THE FUCK ON THIS GUY JUST NAMED A PERIOD OF TIME IN HIS STORY AFTER A FUCKING RANDOM ASS DISEASE THAT SPREAD THROUGH, LIKE, RATS OR SOMESHIT IN ENGLAND THAT HUMANITY FUCKING SURVIVED AND THEN WENT ON TO BECOME WHAT WE ARE NOW FROM. THIS ISN'T EVEN FORESHADOWING BECAUSE HE'S ALREADY BROKE THE STAR WARS CANON AND THERE'S NO WAY HE CAN LOSE A FIGHT NOW. The two crafts where perfectly intact, and the three cruisers hyperdrove to the Rishi Moon. A new capitol for the Masist Empire seemed needed. JASON: BULLSHIT. THE CRUISERS WERE ANNIHILATED, THEY HAVE BREACHES IN THEIR HULLS. THE EMPIRE DOESN'T NEED A FUCKING NEW CAPITOL, AND THE RISHI MOON IS, I'M PRETTY SURE, ACTUALLY A MOON TO A PLANET OF SIGNIFICANCE IN THE GALAXY. AND HE'S GONNA JUST TAKE IT. YOU KNOW, I KEEP SAYING "YEAH HES GONNA RUIN STAR WARS CANON" BUT I DONT EXPECT IT. IN A WAY, I EXPECT PEOPLE TO THINK LIKE I DO, IT GETS ME FUCKED OVER A LOT. IN THIS CASE, I EXPECT THIS GUY TO 1). KNOW THE FUCKING STAR WARS LORE 2). GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THE STAR WARS LORE WHEN TELLING STORIES 3). NOT MAKE A CHARACTER SO OP IT RUINS THE STORY AND 4). MAKE A STORY SO BAD IT ACTUALLY DETRACTS FROM THE WHOLE OF THE STAR WARS UNIVERSE. ''Meanwhile at the Legion of Doo- I mean Jedi Order! ''“Masist… that name sounds… so familiar…” '' ''-Yenn Kell '' '''JASON:' Firstly, I didn't even edit that topic name. That's the goddamn name of the topic. Secondly, you may as well name Yenn Kell "Exposition Quote man" since that's the summary of his character so far. (for those of you who won't remember he was like "i sense a disturbance in the force" way before said disturbance happened) Yenn Kell, after learning the name “Masist” decided to look it up in the Jedi computers, although no results came. '' '''JASON:' shouldnt there be fucking news reports about this shit now and shouldnt jedi computers get news reports He could instantly tell that if he was in known space, he must’ve changed his name in the outer galaxy JASON: or he was born outside the known galaxy , and come back with this new name. He searched in the databases for other names similar to “Masist” and finally found a name that had some luck attached “Amasa Ynes”. JASON: this is bullshit on an galactic scale Amasa Ynes- His entire family, direct and expanded, was considered dead by 40 BBY. His friends had been taken from him, until he seemingly snapped, stole a ship, and went into unknown space. Nothing is known about him from that point on. '' '''JASON:' thats like having a wikipedia article about me. Also his "expanded" family was never mentioned and no one ever said his friends were taken from him. Hell, this computer knows more about him than the exposition. The computers, even with what little information they contained, were enough for Kell. He could piece it together- Amasa had turned to the dark side and become Dark Lord Masist, had created an empire, and was a reckonable force… JASON: and you're telling me this paranoid expository douchebag is a jedi master the only question was what was the force? JASON: its that thing you probably dont know how to use They looked human, but there was obviously a small number of them, and they had completely defeated an entire cruiser… what were they? '' '''JASON:' "they looked human" >implying you saw their faces >implying there arent near-humans >implying there arent humanoids >implying the author knows this He soon knew they would need to capture one and find out exactly what they were. '' '''JASON:' thats dark as fucking fuck for an alleged jedi master ''Rishi Moon Craft ''The Annihilation neared towards the Rishi Moon. '' '''JASON:' thats seriously what you named the game breaking battlecruiser. theres only two fucking a's in that name. Ever since he was a child, Amasa had some interest in the Rishi Moon. Now, he would be taking control of it. '' '''JASON:' actually no he had interest in his sister dying, his friends and shit, and then the dark side, and taking over obscure parts of the galaxy with vauge armies. Also, this: http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rishi_moon This motherfucker is assaulting the planet from Rookies. Five bucks says he kills them. Since Hevy had sacrificed himself, the Grand Republic had now made a new effort to create a new moon base. At the moment, five Venator class cruisers and ten Acclamator class cruisers patrolled around the station. JASON: would those even fit on the moon Now that the clones knew of this new “Masist Empire” threat, they instantly attacked the massive ship, yet the Annihilation fired none of its weapons. JASON: pussy Instead, Lord Masist walked out of his ship, onto the tip of his ship, and raised his hands into the air. JASON: hes surrendering what a pussy A storm brewed around all of Rishi. '' '''JASON:' Suddenly, weather. Red lightning flared around all of the planet and moon. Bolts struck the cruisers, easily damaging them to the point of destruction, and soon, the cruisers where inactive. JASON: ACTUALLY INACTIVITY WOULD HAPPEN FIRST The hands of the Masist trembled, and the cruisers broke into small, medium, and soon massive pieces. The pieces went into the eye of the storm, where a black ball of energy was. JASON: THATS NOT THE FIRST TIME MASIST'S HANDS HAVE TREMBELED IN THE WAKE OF A BLACK BALL IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN All of the ships’ masses were soon inside the black ball, and he made the energy fall towards the Rishi Moon. As the ball of energy electrocuted the surface of Rishi Moon, and the ball made a small crater within it, the ball dissipated in a massive wave that with its force knocked back even the Annihilation. '' '''JASON:' bullshit that made a small crater The clones that had survived and were floating in space saw the massive creation that had formed. A new station, gleaming black and red now stood tall on the surface of Rishi, it being around an eighth of the moon’s size. JASON: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, A MAJOR CONTENDER FOR THE "STAR WARS MOST OVERPOWERED FANFIC CHARACTERS" OLYMPICS. SERIOUSLY THAT HAS NEVER BEEN POSSIBLE. The station was a massive cylinder with two massive rings around it. Cannons surrounded the station, either as drones or in the station. The few clones that were left fired at it. In an instant response, the drones shot them, and sent their corpses into space to float forever. '' '''JASON:' IF I SAW THIS HAPPENING WHILE FLOATING IN SPACE I WOULD EITHER 1. BE DEAD BECAUSE IM IN FUCKING SPACE WITH NO AIR OR 2. KILL MYSELF ANYWAY. The Masist walked back inside, and ordered a quarter of the Void Death Watch to man the station. As the roar of jetpacks filled the atmosphere around Rishi, the Annihilation left the moon in search of more dominance. '' '''JASON:' SERIOUSLY THAT WAS NOT REALLY A BIG ACOMPLISHMENT. SURE HE DISPLAYED INSANE GOD POWER BUT APPARENTLY THATS WHAT IT TOOK JUST TO TAKE OUT SOME CRUISERS AND A BASE. I'VE DONE MORE GODLIKE THINGS IN EMPIRE AT WAR LEGITIMATELY. ''Umbaran Assault '' (First person of MA-Alpha) “MA-Alpha here.” I said. '' '''JASON:' UMBARA. IT'S ALWAYS UMBARA. EVEN MY STORY'S MARICUS ARC IS GOING TO END WITH A SHOWDOWN ON UMBARA. “Ah, yes. My most loyal… and unique Death Watch.” Lord Masist growled, “You are needed at Umbara. You, HG-0899, and YT-7098 are needed to perform an assassination on the Grand Republic’s leaders. Kill any resistance.” The com fuzzed, and I turned it off. '' '''JASON:' FUCK YOU FOR REMEMBERING INDIVIDUAL DEATH WATCHES. THERE ARE NO INDIVIDUAL DEATH WATCHES. “You heard Lord Masist’s orders.” I told them, “We go now.” I grabbed the flag of the Masist, and the three of us walked towards the MP-AT (Multiple Purpose-Autopilot Transport), and got into the compartment space. The controller drone piloted us to the planet of Umbara. '' '''JASON:' SINCE MP-ATS DONT EXIST IN CANON AND I READ A BIT AHEAD PREPARE FOR OVERPOWERED SHIT Within a few minutes, the door opened, revealing the shadowy planet of Umbara. I could tell the roots and strange lifeforms would be a haphazard. We walked out of the transport, and as we knew, the machine’s legs stretched out. The six legged mechanical ship walked over the surface of the planet, devastating the forces it met. We walked the other way, knowing the MP-AT had it covered. '' '''JASON:' WHY NOT JUST TAKE IT WITH YOU THEN YOU COULD 1. RAVAGE A PLANET AND 2. COMPLETE YOUR MISSION WITH NO DIFFICULTIES Twenty minutes later, he had met no resistance. Suddenly, a root grabbed HG’s ankle, and pulled him up into the air. He aimed towards the center of the vixus, and drained its life with the force. The tendrils faltered back to the ground, and he pulled out his lightsaber. The red blade glowed throughout the large area, and he cut the monster’s limb. While falling, he stabbed it in the mouth, and front flipped back to us. We walked on, perfectly fine from the situation that had taken place. '' '''JASON:' THERE WAS REALLY NO POINT TO THAT PARAGRAPH OTHER THAN "OH LOOK MY DEATH WATCH CAN LIFEDRAIN AND HAVE LIGHTSABERS AND CAN DO FRONTFLIPS" EVEN THE DEATH WATCHES WERENT AFFECTED BY IT A minute or so later, a group of banshees glided down to the troopers. One of them grappled my arm, and I smashed it into the ground. I pulled out my pistol, and shot some of the monsters in the head while the others killed their own prey. I kicked the corpse of one of the creatures, and walked on to continue our actual mission. '' '''JASON:' PRETTY SURE BANSHEES DONT EXIST IN STAR WARS. ALSO THIS PARAGRAPH SAYS "LOOK AT MY DEATH WATCHES THEY HAVE GOOD AIM" WHICH IS ENTIRELY LIES Within a few steps, I heard an extra sound- something similar to the small tap of plastic against the ground. '' '''JASON:' ITS ALMOST AS IF THREE OP DEATH WATCHES ARE CURRENTLY WALKING “Split up and assassinate as many targets as possible.” I commanded in my deep growl. They went to the sides, and disappeared into the shadows. '' '''JASON:' INB4 SITH TEMPLE (I HAVENT READ AHEAD TO THIS YET) I walked forward, and an ambush of seven clones appeared- one rocket trooper, one heavy, and the rest normal. The first thing to happen was they shot a rocket at me. '' '''JASON:' CLONE TROOPERS WERE SO MUCH SMARTER THAN STORMTROOPERS I MEAN FUCK STORMTROOPERS The blast was only successful in knocking out my weapons. I pulled the flagpole off my back, and slammed a normal trooper’s head into the ground. JASON: SIMULTANEOUSLY? BECAUSE THAT WOULD REQUIRE AT LEAST THREE HANDS I swung and smashed in the face of another normal, and the next poor synthetic soul to run up to me was impaled by the tip of the flag. JASON: NVM WHAT I SAID ABOUT CLONE TROOPERS before the prey fell down, I grabbed his pistol and headshot the other two normal troopers and the heavy. JASON: WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR OLD PISTOL OR WAS AMASA LIKE "OH LOOK MY DEATH WATCH CAN ALSO STEAL GUNS AND THEN AIM BULLSHIT WITH THEM" The rocket trooper had finally loaded another rocket, and fired. This time, I gripped the projectile with the force, aimed the missile back at him, and launched it back. JASON: DAMN THIS ROCKET TROOPER IS AT LEAST SAVVY ENOUGH TO SHOOT A loud explosion went off, much more powerful than the rocket would’ve done alone. JASON: THIS IS TRUE. IN SPITE OF THE MULTIVERSE THEORY, THERE IS LITERALLY NO POSSIBLE POINT OF EXISTENCE WHERE THIS OP BULLSHIT DEATH WATCH IS HIT BY THE ROCKET. From the smoke cloud, his helmet launched into the air in a trail of smoke, and landed at my feet. I walked forward, but then the com beeped. Lord Masist appeared as a red hologram. '' '''JASON:' AND NOW AMASA SAYING "MY ROCKETS MAKE HEADS BOUNCE AND MY HOLOGRAMS ARE RED" “Your mission has changed slightly. You alone are to assassinate the jedi here- Yenn Kell.” I nodded, and the hologram turned blank. I walked forward, and on for the next kilometer. '' '''JASON:' WHY IS YENN KELL ON UMBARA. HOLY SHIT DO I HAVE TO WRITE THIS INTO MY STORY OR NVM IF I DID THAT IT WOULD BREAK STAR WARS CANON ON SO MANY PLANES AND IT WOULD BE ACKNOWLEDGING SOMEONE AS OP AS THIS EXISTS EVEN THOUGH MY STORY IS PRETTY STAR WARS REALISTIC. (SORRY TO TALK ABOUT IT A LOT. I'LL SHUT UP NOW, UNLESS MORE COMPARATIVE BULLSHIT HAPPENS.) When got to a natural col-de-sac in the mountains- a perfect ambush position. I stood there, knowing the enemy would soon appear. And as I assumed, they appeared. The jedi came out of jumped from a mountain and landed down onto the ground in front of me. '' '''JASON:' *CUL-DE-SAC “I can see you were expecting me.” The prey told me. JASON: WHY WOULD YOU TAKE AWAY HIS NAME NOW OF ALL TIMES “Indeed.” I aimed the pistol at his head. As I was about to pull the trigger, volts of electricity coursed through my body. I looked around, and saw at least fifty clone troopers surrounding me, all carrying arc-casters. I was regretting the fact that my metal armor and flesh were one. JASON: THE FONT CHANGES HERE AND I DONT KNOW WHY. ALSO, HE COULD EASILY WIN THIS AND AMASA IS LIKE "HEY LOOK MY DEATH WATCH'S ARMOR IS PART OF HIS BODY" I knew that this would make me go down, but no one would dare defeat me like this. I raised my palm into the air, and red currents swirled around it. JASON: FIFTY+ CLONE TROOPERS WITH ARC CASTERS. IF YOU WERE LOOKING FOR THE OPPORTUNE MOMENT, THAT WAS IT. Almost like the volts of electricity, they arced towards the clones and jedi. I could see them all faltering as I was. I was still standing as the clones fell to their knees in pain and death. '' '''JASON:' OH I GUESS THEY DID SHOOT AND THIS GUY USED THE LEGENDARY DEUS-EX-MACHINA TECHNIQUE. Even the jedi bent the knee. My trembling hand turned into a fist, and almost in that instant the red currents vanished into my hands along with the artificial souls of the clones. My re-breather aired out a white gust, and my body fell to the ground, as did the fifty clones. '' '''JASON:' I THINK AMASA BECAME A BIT SAVVY HERE AND REALIZED HIS CHARS WERE OP AND THIS IS HOW HE THINKS HE CAN ATONE FOR HIS SINS. ''Little Miss Anago'' JASON: wait what the fuck oh wait thats amasa's kid fuck Well… after my dad gave my brother and I all this money and told us to go have a nice time while he killed a few billion people, I took my interceptor and went down to Nar Shaddaa. Place is a dump, but I heard it had a few good bars… just hope they let fifteen year olds drink. Hehe… dang… eh, my ego’s not going down like that. '' '''JASON:' tfw this character is more like amasa (the user) than amasa the character My red interceptor landed on a pad. The cockpit opened, and I jumped out. A little creature with wings flew towards me. I didn’t even bother caring what the species was. '' '''JASON:' LOL I GET IT ITS A TOYDARIAN LOL!!!1! “Hay! Miss! What you thinking?! Just landin her’!? Some bounty hunters are comin-” I force choked him, and hovered him over a cliff. '' '''JASON:' THIS IS NAR SHADDAA. BASICALLY THE CORUSCANT UNDERWOLD, BUT OVER THE ENTIRE VERTICAL PLANE OF THE CITIES. “Unless you want to die from age before hitting the ground, I would suggest shutting up, turning around, and getting the heck out of my way before I doubt killing you mercifully.” JASON: WELL THERE GOES ALL TRACES OF AMASA'S PERSONALITY The choking fool nodded quickly. I hovered him back onto the bridge, and let him go. He started coughing like he was about to die. I know I didn’t choke him that badly. I walked from the bridge, opened a door, and walked into the innards of the city. '' '''JASON:' WELL THERE COMES ALL TRACES OF AMASA'S PERSONALITY I walked into a bar, and the bar tender looked at me strangely. “You old ‘nough to drink?” I placed a large handful of credits on the table. “Does it matter?” “Guess not.” The greedy man slid the credits toward him, and gave me a drink. I sipped it, and put it back down on the table. A young man, a little older than me looked at me intently. '' '''JASON:' HE WAS WEARING A REALLY SHITTY NAMETAG THAT SAID "HELLO MY NAME IS DYLAN ANTIUNKNOWN T BEST." HE LOOKED ME DEAD IN THE EYES AND MUMBLED "hey bae want sum fuk" “Heh… never seen your kind around the galaxy. Where you come from?” I decided to engage in conversation. “I don’t know. Somewhere.” “Well that’s no answer.” “Look- all I know is that place is gone.” “You must feel terrible. I’ll buy you a drink.” “Look, with all the money I have, I could buy and sell you.” “Oh, and how much money is that?” “Ahem.” I took a large handful of credits, and smashed it down on the counter. “Free drinks for everyone!” A large cheer came from the crowd in the bar. JASON: well i aint saying hes a gold nigger *digger “Yeah. Now if you don’t mind, I have a drink to finish in peace.” I took another sip of my drink, but he seemed intent on talking. “Heh. I see you got a little something on your waist.” I put the glass down. I looked back at him with narrow eyes. “Do I even want to know why you’re looking there?” “Trust me, I want nothing like that. I’m just looking at that lightsaber. You one of those jedi?” “No.” “Then one of those sith guys eh? I could dig a sith chi-” “I’m not sith. I work for the Masist.” JASON: the only bombs dropping harder than that will probably be here, and will inspire this chick to be good and kill her dad (no clue if this happens) “Oh, that new empire coming up? Yeah. I think they already own this galaxy. I’m just hopin Nar Shaddaa’s smart enough not to challenge whatever that thing is.” “Hope so too. We don’t need this much blood spilt.” “Heh. Never would’ve taken you for such a pacifist.” “Well… I dabble in the works.” “Well, I’m a gentleman; I think we should go somewhere.” “A gentleman eh? I shove your gentle behind up a rancor’s-” “Haha. I don’t think that’s proper language for a lady.” I grabbed his neck, and looked at him with my deadly eyes, and grinned my psychotic grin. “And yet I can pummel your entire body all the way down the to the planet’s surface.” I let go of his neck, and he coughed a little. “Ahem, excuse my language- Tomboy. How about I treat you to a nice little… date?” “… I’ll give you this- You’re attractive. Alright little boy, let’s go.” We got up from out seats, and walked to the exit. “… Little boy?” '' '''JASON:' >tfw amasa is just another cwacian who put sex into their story ''Ryloth Impediment ''A quarintine on Ryloth causes trouble for everyone... (coming soon) '' ''Nar Shaddaa's Ruin '' ''A bounty hunter and a strange little girl will find Amasa on his quest... (coming soon) '' ''Devastation of Shola '' ''A new 'weapon' will be forged... (coming soon) '' ''A girl with orange hair '' ''The title pretty much explains it. I mean, look up the word 'orange' and I have a feeling you'll get somewhere. (coming soon) '' '''JASON:' FUCK. I WAS JUST GETTING WARMED UP. STILL, I CAN DO THE NEW VERSION. YOU KNOW, I SHOULD FINISH THAT STORY EVENTUALLY. FANFICTION OF FANFICTION OF TECHNICAL FANFICTION SECOND STORY '''“You wish to understand me? Then fight to your death!”' -Amasa Aokaiaga, usually to those he is about to duel '' JASON: out of all things he kept the quote In the Beginning, there was CoruscantEdit (Amasa) TO BE CONTINUED. SADLY. Category:Blog posts